


At the turn of the year, I count myself lucky

by Pippitypopadoo



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drabble, Happy New Year!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sad to see the year go?" Yukito asked curiously.</p><p>Touya considered it. “Not really, more like, well… there goes another year.”</p><p>"Lots of things happened this year, huh… "</p><p>"Yeah, not all good." They shared the moment of reminiscence in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. With all that had happened, Touya couldn't really say that he'd miss the year. Things had... not been easy. He'd rather not repeat it. But perhaps, with the new year would come a fresh start, as people liked to believe optimistically.</p><p>Touya's musings were broken by a loud peal of laughter by Sakura. He watched her smile as she turned to Fai, who was patting her head genially.</p><p>"But hey," Touya said, turning back to Yukito. "I've never seen Sakura so happy as she is with you all. And we happened too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the turn of the year, I count myself lucky

**Author's Note:**

> An extra to the main fic that is still being worked on, that's why some parts are a bit... vague-ish sounding. It will be included into the series when the main fic is done.
> 
> They say Hatsumode, the first shrine visit of the year, can be done within the first three days of the new year. Some website also told me that fireworks at the turn of the year is uncommon in Japan. The Kinomotos seem to me like the kind who'd visit the shrine at the stroke of midnight, so let's just say in this verse, they've started having fireworks in recent years so our characters decided to push back the shrine visit to the day part of New Year's Day.

Touya blew into his hands and rubbed them, before shoving them quickly into his pockets.

"You’re an idiot," Sakura informed him, rolling her eyes. Syaoran made a suspicious sound that seemed like an aborted laugh.

Touya pointedly did not look at her very warm-looking woollen mittens and chose to glare at Syaoran instead. ”Yukito, please slap her head for being a rude child.”

"Stop bullying your sister," Yukito merely replied absently as he pulled down the shutters and closed up the shop. "It’s not her fault you spilled coffee all over your gloves."

"It is, if she’d been trying to out-dance me-"

"Hey!" Sakura moved to kick his shin, but he sidestepped quickly to Yukito’s side. "Don’t you hide behind Yukito, you were the one who challenged me to cha cha-"

"Which." Touya flicked her forehead, grinning. "I won."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. “Only because you seduced the judge-” Yukito made a choking sound at that, but Sakura struck out a hand and pointed at Touya. “There’s corruption afoot! I demand a rematch! With a new judge!”

"Oooh~ What rematch? I wanna judge!" Touya turned his head to see Fai skipping down the street, waving his hand enthusiastically. Kurogane was in tow, with full plastic bags in both hands.

"Took you long enough!" Syaoran shouted at them, grinning.

"The dumb blond couldn’t decide between Sake #1 and Sake #2," Kurogane said as they approached, scowling.

"What would a brute like you understand the finer points of sake selection? I had to deal with it all by myself!" Fai huffed.

"You dealt with it by deciding to take them all! And  _I_  had to carry them because you were too lazy!”

"That’s called perfect division of labour! Efficiency, Kuro-slowpoke! I put my managing skills to the task, and look, we’re all here now, with everything done, so let’s go to the garden pagoda now where Tomoyo-chan is waiting for us, hmm?" Linking his arm through Sakura’s, Fai merrily dragged her away as Sakura laughed and grabbed Syaoran’s hand. Watching the three of them stride down the street without a care in the world, much less a care about the glower Kurogane was drilling into Fai’s back, Touya snorted and took a bag from Kurogane.

"Let’s go, or they’re going to get lost." A hand slid into his and then Yukito was tugging at him to move already. As they strolled down the quiet street, the night sky a dark weave glittering with stardust, Yukito pulled their interlocked hands into the warmth of his coat pocket. Kurogane had walked on ahead to berate Fai on something or other, which Fai was happily ignoring while sneaking an arm around Kurogane’s waist behind his cloak. On his other side, Sakura was talking to Syaoran, gesturing at something with her hand while the boy nodded and smiled softly.

"It’s a nice night, isn’t it?" Touya murmured, reluctant to disrupt the feeling of peace. Yukito squeezed his hand.

"Yeah." There was momentary silence, then, a curious "Are you sad to see the year go?"

Touya considered it. “Not really, more like, well… there goes another year.”

"Lots of things happened this year, huh… "

"Yeah, not all good." They shared the moment of reminiscence in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. With all that had happened, Touya couldn't really say that he'd miss the year. Things had... not been easy. He'd rather not repeat it. But perhaps, with the new year would come a fresh start, as people liked to believe optimistically. As he walked down the quiet street on New Year's Eve, with the sense as if the whole city was holding it's breath, waiting for something to finally happen, he found that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to follow their lead in being cheerful about what the future may bring. With all the anticipating, and Sakura's joyous cheer that was becoming infectious, it seemed like the new year was a year worth waiting for. Things seemed to be looking up lately, after all.

Touya's musings were broken by a loud peal of laughter by Sakura. He watched her smile as she turned to Fai, who was patting her head genially.

"But hey," Touya said, turning back to Yukito. "I've never seen Sakura so happy as she is with you all. And _we_ happened too." Touya squeezed his hand at that, and Yukito smiled at him, cheeks tinted red. Perhaps from the cold, but Touya thought it wouldn't hurt to pretend it might be otherwise too. Yukito's face was glowing, and his eyes sparkled with the reflection of the moon. For a moment, with the curve of the moon on Yukito’s cheek, Touya thought he was a moonlit angel, magical, not from this world and going to disappear at any moment. His breath caught and he tightened his hand.

"Hurry up, the fireworks are going to start soon, we’re almost to the garden pagoda!" Sakura was shouting from a distance, but Touya paid her no mind and pulled Yukito to a stop.

Yukito peered up a him. “Is something wrong, Touya?”

"I…" He blinked, and put down the bag of drinks. Pulling his other hand out from Yukito’s coat pocket, he gently pressed his hands to Yukito’s face, covering the shine of the moon, feeling skin on skin.

Yukito stayed silent, watching him in puzzlement. But he said nothing, so Touya rubbed a line across his cheekbone with a thumb, assuring himself that his boyfriend was standing there in front of him, not fading away. He studied his forehead, his eyes, the slant of his nose, those lips that he has kissed many times and yet he still had not enough of. Yukito had brought his own hands to press on Touya’s, a reassuring press.

Touya let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, and pressed his lips to Yukito’s forehead.

"So everything’s in order?" Yukito asked, a gentle curve on his lips.

"Yeah." Touya smiled back. "Just fine."

A whistling sound in the air startled them both, and then the fireworks were starting, a dazzling splash of changing hues across the sky. Touya could hear people whooping and cheering, and he frowned at the intrusive sounds invading their bubble of space, but he continued watching the fireworks paint colours across Yukito’s face, as the other stared up at them in wonder.

Yukito turned around excitedly. “Did you see that, that looked like a feather… Oh…” He trailed off as Touya leaned in. His smile turned coy as he dropped his hands to Touya's hips, drawing him close. His eyes fluttered close when Touya nuzzled his cheek.

"Happy new year, Touya," he said, voice soft.

Touya pressed lips to the tip of Yukito’s nose and laughed as Yukito reflexively scrunched up his face. Sliding his hands so that he was cradling his head instead, he tipped Yukito’s face forward. “And here’s to many more,” he whispered against Yukito’s smile, before kissing him as another firework rocket soared into the sky and burst into brilliant colours, lighting up the night sky to usher in a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Here's to a 2015 where I write more :D


End file.
